Many hormones and neurotransmitters mediate biological functions through specific receptors present on the cell membrane. Many of these receptors engage themselves in the intracellular transduction of signals through activation of the coupled guanine nucleotide-binding protein (hereinafter sometimes referred to briefly as G protein) and have the common structure comprising 7 transmembrane domains. Therefore, these receptors are collectively referred to as G protein-coupled receptor or 7-transmembrane receptor.
One of the pathways to modulate biological functions mediated by such hormones or neurotrans-mitters through G protein-coupled receptors is the hypothalamo-pituitary system. Thus, the secretion of pituitary hormone from the hypophysis is controlled by hypothalamic hormones (pituitatropic releasing factor) and the functions of the target cells or organs are regulated through the pituitary hormones released into the circulation. This pathway carries out functional modulations of importance to the living body, such as homeostasis and regulation of the reproduction, development, metabolism and growth of individuals. The secretion of pituitary hormones is controlled by a positive feedback or a negative feedback mechanism involving hypothalamic hormone and the peripheral hormone secreted from the target endocrine gland. The various receptor proteins present in the hypophysis are playing a central role in the regulation of the hypothalamus-pituitary system.
Meanwhile, it is known that these hormones and factors as well as their receptors are not localized in the hypothalamus-pituitary system but are broadly distributed in the brain. Therefore, it is suspected that, in the central nervous system, this substance called hypothalamus hormone is functioning as a neurotransmitter or a neuromodulator. Moreover, the substance is distributed in peripheral tissues as well and thought to be playing important roles in the respective tissue.
The pancreas is playing a crucial role in the carbohydrate metabolism by secreting glucagon and insulin as well as digestive juice. While insulin is secreted from the pancreatic .beta. cells, its secretion is mainly stimulated by glucose. However, it is known that .beta. cells have a variety of receptors and the secretion of insulin is controlled by a number of factors in addition to glucose as well as peptide hormones, e.g. galanine, somatostatin, gastric inhibitory polypeptide, glucagon, amyrin, etc.; sugars, e.g. mannose etc.; amino acids, and neurotransmitters, among others.
The means only heretofore available for identifying ligands for said G protein-coupled receptor proteins is estimation from the homology in primary structure of G protein-coupled receptor proteins.
Recently, investigation for novel opioid peptides by introducing a cDNA coding for a receptor protein which a ligand is unknown, i.e. an orphan G protein-coupled receptor protein, into animal cells have been reported (Reinsheid, R. K. et al., Science, 270, 792-794, 1995, Menular, J.-C., et al., Nature 377, 532-535, 1995). However, in view of similarities to known G protein-coupled receptor proteins and tissue distributions, it could be easily anticipated in these cases that the ligand would be belonging to the family of opioid peptides. The history of research and development in the realm of substances acting on the. living body through the opioid receptor dates back to many years ago and various antagonists and agonists had been developed. Therefore, among the compounds artificially synthesized, an agonist of the receptor was picked out and, using it as a probe, expression of the receptor in the receptor cDNA-transfected cells was verified. Then, a search was made for an activator of the intracellular signal transduction which was similar to the agonist, the activator so found was purified, and the structure of the ligand was determined. However, when the homology of an orphan receptor to known G protein-coupled receptor proteins is low, it was very difficult to predict its ligand.
Ligands for orphan G protein-coupled receptors expressed in the hypophysis, central nervous system, and pancreatic .beta. cells are considered to be useful for developing medicines, but their structures and functions have not been elucidated as yet.